


Happy Birthday Grady

by sasstrick



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstrick/pseuds/sasstrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ty's birthday, what has Zane planned this year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Grady

Ty entered the apartment above the bookstore on a sigh. It’d been a long day, one where he had to deal with new recruits and they got to test his patience. On his birthday of all days. He couldn’t just spend his day in he and Zane’s bookstore and give/get sneaky blow jobs in the storage room. Nope. He had to go into the office and deal with paperwork and children.

All he wanted to do was get naked and sleep and eat and do dirty things to his husband. That’s all the birthday he needed, he was so exhausted.

“I’m getting too old for this shit, man,” He mumbled, toeing off his shoes and sliding his tie off. “Babe?” He called, glancing around the apartment and getting a little suspicious of the silence. He dropped his suit jacket over a chair in the living room and began to undo his cuff links. Where the hell was Zane? Even the cats were no where in sight.

Ty grew concerned now, reaching automatically to the back of his pants for his gun, but remembered Zane had taken it, saying nonsense about scaring the youths.

As he moved towards the kitchen in silence, he spotted a note on the table. Not even cake? Jesus, Zane’s birthday mojo was off this year.

“If you forgot, I swear to god,” He laughed to himself, flicking open the piece of paper and pursing his lips.

_Put on something old and dirty and meet me in the backyard. -Z_

“Oh, what the hell,” Ty groaned, heading for their room so he could change. If this hurt, he was gonna kill him.

He chose one of Zane’s old tshirts and smirked wickedly. If he was gonna get dirty, he was gonna do it in Zane’s clothes.

“Ok,” He sighed, putting on some old sneakers and heading down to the bookstore to reach the backyard.

“Alright Lonestar, what are you- OOF,” Ty fell back a few steps, reaching for his chest where the hit came. His hands touched stickiness and his heart sped up on alert. His fingers were covered in red and he swallowed, looking up with a look of complete betrayal before dropping to something that more so resembled disbelief.

Zane was standing about 12 feet away from him holding a loaded paintball gun. Surrounding him were the men of Sidewinder, all armed similarly to Zane.

“Guys,” Ty said thickly, stepping closer and wanting to hug all of them. It’d been way too long since they all had been in the same-

BAM. He stumbled back a couple steps, clutching at his arm and glaring daggers at a smirking Nick.

“Happy Birthday, Doll,” Zane chuckled, stepping closer. “Your weapon is behind you on the yard chair. Every man for himself,” He told him and Ty shook his head, trying not to laugh. He took a few steps back slowly, not turning his back to them. They were all ready to fire.

“If it’s every man for himself, why are you all aiming at me?” He asked and they all seemed to think for a moment.

“True!” Kelly pointed, swinging his paintball gun up with one hand and firing point blank at Nick’s head without looking.

“Sonofabitch!” Nick cursed, stumbling back and dropping to his knees, clutching at his head. “That fucking hurt, Kels!” Nick cried, swinging his own gun up and firing at Kelly but he moved too fast and ducked behind the shed.

It is then that all hell breaks loose. Ty now has his weapon and is firing at anyone and everyone, getting a hit here and there. They all mix together, ducking behind bushes and trees. Ty soon focuses on Zane, targeting him specifically, however Owen has favored him tonight and won’t stop shooting him in the legs.

“Dammit Johns! Go dig up Digger’s ass, this shit hurts!” He cries, sick of being targeted and his legs getting bruised.

“Why me?” Digger cries, turning to them with an offended look on his face before he gets a pink paint ball in the groin.

Ty picked a very bad time to get distracted because before he knew it, he was being hit from behind and thrown to the ground. The others kept attacking one another and he peaked back to see Zane straddling him.

“What are you doing?” He laughed against the ground and Zane smirked, aiming for Ty’s ass and letting off 8 paintballs. “OW WHAT THE HELL SHIT FUCK ZANE,” Ty screamed, wriggling out from under him and turning to him, shooting him a few times.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been wanting to do that all week!” Zane laughed, dropping his gun and putting his hands up. His laughs racked his body and he realized the others were laughing with him.

“What?!” He yelled at the them and they were nodding to his ass. He twisted his body to peer over his shoulder and he saw the eight splatters on his left ass cheek forming something that resembled a heart.

“Now you’ll have a heart shaped bruise on your ass,” Zane smiled, stepping closer and trying to hug him but Ty grumbled at his embrace.

“Yeah, now you’ll have to kiss it better,” He growled and Zane laughed.

“Yeah, you’d like me to kiss your ass, wouldn’t you?” He poked Ty and he hissed before stepping closer and biting Zane’s chin.

“Every since New York, babe,” He said and Owen made a groaning noise from behind them.

“Sometimes I’m not sure which is weirder to watch, Six or Lucky and Doc,” He sighed. “I’m getting a beer!” He called, going into the bookstore. The others followed close behind.

“Happy birthday, Grady,” Zane smiled down into Ty’s eyes and his husband rolled his eyes.

“Yay, I got bruises,” He said before softening his face and smiling a little. “But seriously, this is amazing, thank you,” He murmured, letting his hand slide up Zane’s shoulder to his face. He leaned up to press a warm kiss to his lips.

“I love you,” Zane sighed, nuzzling his cheek. “Now lets go eat cake and kick these fuckers out so I can give you your real birthday present,” He growled, biting down on Ty’s lip. Ty’s breath hitched and he smiled.

“Everyone out!” He yelled, stepping out of Zane’s arms. “Out, out, out! You can come back tomorrow!” He screamed, rushing into the bookstore and Zane smiled, shaking his head at the retreating ass with a paintballed heart on the left cheek.


End file.
